My Angel
by smileymee16
Summary: Visiting LA with her best friend, could give Miley some work-free-time. But, meeting him might be something else she has to worry about. Niley. Trailer inside!
1. TRAILER! :D

**New Story! I got this idea while watching Avatar for some reason ... Hmm ... anyway Hope you like it! :D**

Calling her a workaholic would be the understatement of the century.

But one phone call from her mom, can change that

"_Demi!" I yell again, leaning back into my chair. "Boss?"_

"_Pack your bags, we're going to La…"_

She's there to take care of her sister, but who knew she'll find someone along the way

"_Nick," the curly top introduced himself. "Miley"_

Bumping into each other, may be a coincidence … or is it just destiny?

"_Are you stalking me?" I smirk, smiling at his kookiness as he rubs the back of his neck, looking down to the floorboard. _

They fall for each other unintentionally.

"_You know, I can't help but stare into those big blue eyes of yours" he says, coming in closer to me, caressing my cheek._

But when she finds out the truth, will she able to handle it?

"_Wait, what? You kept this from me all summer?"_

"_I'm sorry, but falling in love wasn't in my agenda! Do you think I actually want to leave you?"_

She has one chance, to set things right.

"_Nick, before you get on that plane, I just want you to know, that everything we did or said this summer, was real, I would never take it back."_

Surprises will be revealed.

"_I' leaving tomorrow" I just stared blankly at him, my emotions running wild, while my heart tore open bit by bit._

See what happens when a workaholic falls in love with someone who spends time overseas. Will she be able to stay with him forever, or let him go?

Is one obstacle enough to keep them apart?

_My Angel._

11.24.10

**So, what'd u think? R/R? :D The story's A LOT better, trust me :)**


	2. Heading Back

**New Story, as i mentioned before, i got this Idea from watching Avatar for some strange reason. Hope you like it!**

**xD R/R**

If you take one look at my family, you would think I'm some spoiled little brat that gets everything she wants just by one phone call. Well, newsflash, that's not me. Yes all my clothes are pretty much designer clothes, and I drive the new Cadillac, and live in a very nice condo, but I didn't ask mommy or daddy to get me those things; I had to work my ass off!

Well, some of my clothes are from back in high school, which still fit me perfectly, so why need to buy a whole new closet? I bought my car and condo with the money I earn from my job.

Wow, I'm so rude, I didn't even introduce myself! Miley Cyrus here, I live in a city called, New York, you might have heard of it. You see, I started my own clothing line called _Destiny_, over the years it became very successful, and is now spread in most of the states through the east coast. If you think I'm some 30 year old woman, think again. I did go to college, NYU, and majored in business, I graduated early because the high school I went to, gives you enough credits to complete the first 2 years of college; I'm only 23.

"Miss Cyrus," my receptionist, Brenda, calls out as I walk into the lobby, "You have a phone call from your mother, and she says it's urgent,"

"Thank you Brenda, oh and I almost forgot, can you call Allure magazine and tell them that we're going to have to reschedule the meeting for this weekend instead of the next?" Brenda nods her head and before I know it, she's already talking to Allure.

"Miss Cyrus, Christian called and told us that the new summer line is ready, we just need you to go through it," I nod my head, taking the papers in the manila folder, from one of the clothing assistants.

"Um, Bret, did Susie say anything about the new fall fashion line their working on?" I ask, looking through the folder, stepping into the elevator.

"She said they were starting it on Thursday because some of the designs and cloths got mixed up,"

"Alright," I smile, "thank you." I step out of the elevator and greet everyone strolling through the halls with so many things on their minds. I finally walk into my office, but not before I greet my secretary slash best friend.

"So guess what boss?" Demi, my best friend since 1st grade, says to me as she follows me right to my office. I put my coffee and the folder down on my desk, my grey trench coat behind my leather chair, and my Prada bag, right next to my chair.

"I heard that someone might be getting a call from a certain celebrity's agent," I feel my body stiffen and my eyes widen at what my best friend just mentioned.

"You're kidding right?" I ask in disbelief. Demi shakes her head while a huge smile is plastered on that pale face of hers.

"That's incredible, who?" Demi stays silent, picking at her manicured nails, biting her lip to keep her from telling me who.

"Demi!" I whine, shaking her. "Nope, not gonna say, you're just gonna have to find out," she singsong as she skipped her way out of my office.

"Why did I hire my best friend as my secretary again?" I ask in no one in particular. Sighing, I log onto my computer, opening my email, finding new messages from magazines who want to model my clothes.

A few minutes later have passed, and the phone starts ringing with the little light showing that the lobby is calling me.

"Yes Brenda?" I answer, holding the phone while skimming through the new designs.

"Your mother called again, you want me to put her on?" I say a faint yes before hearing my mother speak.

"Darling," she spats out, "I've been trying to call you all morning but the phone lines are busy! Listen, I need you to come down to LA"

"Why?" I'm not really paying much attention to this conversation as I still look through the new line and try to make some changes on them.

"Demi!" I yell, covering up the speaking part of the phone. In a flash, the black headed girl is once again in my office.

"Run this over to design?" I whisper. She nods her head before walking out.

"So, can you?" whoa, I totally missed everything. "I'm sorry mom, I'm busy looking at the new summer line, can you explain again?" I press the speaker button, and put the phone back in its place.

"Well, your father and I are going on a business trip and I don't know who to leave Noah with. I mean, your grandma's still in Mexico with her friends, my sister just had her baby, and your dad's siblings all live out in Tennessee."

"Mom, what about the neighbors, oh, what about leaving her at a friend's house?" I plead.

"Miley please, she hasn't seen you in 2 years, and I just really want her to be in good hands, we're only going to be gone for 2, 3 months tops!"

She must be kidding me! 3 months! I have a deal to close with D&G, photo shoots, press conference, runways, interviews and so much more!

"3 months! Mom, I can't even be gone for one day let alone 3 moths!" I hear a sigh at the other end, and guilt washes over me.

"Ugh!" I can't believe I'm about to do this. "Ok, I'll take care of Noah," hearing my mother so happy just brings a smile to my face and warmth in my heart.

"Thank you so much Miley! I knew I can count on you! So, I need you to be here by Sunday, is that ok?" Hmm, well the Allure Magazine meeting isn't until Saturday, so.. "Yeah, that's fine," I quietly say my goodbyes.

"Demi!" I yell again, leaning back into my chair. "Boss?"

"Pack your bags, we're going to La…"

**So that was the first chapter. xD tell me what you think in a R/R? :)**

***Btw this is prossible, maybe, most likely going to be a weekly update***

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	3. What to do, what to do?

**Yayyy i updated when i was supposed to :D lmao ... only because i have half the story done anyay xP lol hope you like it like it like it :D**

"Ok, Sebastian, I'm leaving you in charge because I know I can trust you," I say over the phone to my right hand man and one my best friends. "Ok, so I need all the catalogs handed in by Wednesday, the models are going to be coming in from Vogue, you need to get the Fall line done and shipped out by August. Now I might be gone for another month, depending on how long my parents will stay but remember-"

"Miley! Breath, I can handle everything! The company is in buenas manos and besides, we've never been late on anything, and you have an amazing staff. Yes, we're going to miss you deeply, but that'll make us work harder than ever so when you come back, you'll be proud!"

"Sebastian, I'm always proud of you guys, I'm just nervous, I mean, I've never left the company alone for a day let alone 3 months!" I hear a groan, and can't help but chuckle at my deliberateness.

"Aye Dios, you're going to kill me! Mamita, everything will be under control, don't worry about it! Now go and get some sleep, you'll need it. Te quiero, love you!"

"Bye." I groan, hanging up, plopping myself on my bed as Demi frantically runs around searching my closet for things she's left here, and look for the cloths we bought today.

"I can't believe we're going to LA!" my best friend screams while packing her bags at my place. "I mean, I haven't been there, since, what, 2 years ago? Ahh, it feels nice to know that we're going back…" she sighs, sitting back on my bed, looking into space.

Yeah, it does feel nice to head back home and probably see everyone from my old high school years. I wonder if they still live in Cali anyway.

"So, what are you going to pack?" I shrug, forcing myself out of bed, and walking into my room sized closet. "Well I need some dresses when we go out for dinner, bathing suits, sweats, t-shirts, and the normal casual outfits."

"Hmm, true, plus, we _are_ going to have to go clubbing," she nudges me with a wink. "Um, you're going clubbing, I'm staying home and taking care of my 17 year old little sister!" I remind her, rolling my eyes, and looking back at my cloths.

"Plus, I might just have some business to do there so I have to take some of my works clothes, you never know," Why am I so stressed out? It's only 3 months, that can turn into 4 or 5 and next thing you know my parents will never come back and-Miley Stop, they're gonna come back, don't overreact.

"Miley?" I faint voice says next to me. I turn my head finding Demi looking at me weird. "What?"

"You looked like you we're-never mind, come on, we have to finish packing."

3 ½ hours later, I lock the last suitcase, and zipper up the one I'll be carrying on the plane, along with my laptop.

"Wow, that's a lot of packing, are you going to bring any money?" is she for real? "Seriously, you're asking that?" I see re-think her question before an innocent 'sorry' escapes her lips.

"Anyway, let's get to bed, we have a 5 hour flight ahead of us and we have to wake up in 4 hours."

"Why don't we just stay up all night, I mean, we can sleep on the plane, I'm actually not tired, you?" I Shake my head, looking around the room trying to figure out what to do.

"You wanna go watch a movie?" Hmm, a movie at 1 in the morning. "Sure," I agree. I stay in my sweats and tank top, and only put on some slip flops, grabbing my purse and phone. Demi does the same except leaving her phone behind.

"What movie?" When did that new Harry Potter movie come out? No, that's next weekend. "Jackass 3D?" we say at the same time, as the elevator doors open at the bottom floor.

"Sounds good, but I'm hungry so we need to get there now so I can order nachos and a hot dog," shaking my head, I open the car doors, slipping inside, and turning on the ignition.

"Which theater is open now anyway?" I ask the one question we should've thought of back at the condo before leaving.

"Um, I think the Premiere is open, yeah it should be open, remember Taylor?" I nod, "yeah, he used to work there, I remember he said it closed at like 3 or until the last movie showing is finished."

"Ok, because we're probably going to be the last group there, it came out today right?" she nods her head before I stop at a red light, turning on the radio.

"Hey, remember blond Taylor?" Oh blond Taylor. She was one of my best friends in high school, I don't know why she went to Seaview Prep if she didn't even go to college; she got signed by Hollywood Records after hearing her at a talent show we had senior year.

"Yeah," I nod, starting again as the red went to green. "I haven't heard from her since senior year, I heard one of her new songs 'Mine' and I still can't believe she's hit #1."

"I know, it's pretty weird. Like, we were best friends me, you, Taylor and… Allison. Me, you, Taylor and Allison."

"Yeah, didn't Allison move to Texas?" I nod, before Demi continues, "Yeah, I miss those times, I wish there was some way we can all get together again." I nod agreeing, before arriving at the theaters parking lot.

"That-that was the m-most funniest, hi-hilarious, disgusting movie I've ever s-seen!" I try to say through my laughter.

"I-I know; when the g-guy got launched into-into the air and all that crap," she couldn't finish her sentence as her laughing became even more powerful.

"Ok," I say, after settling down. I unlocked the car doors, and stepped inside. "That was a funny movie," I nod my head, putting the cold slushy I bought into the cup holder.

"I'm still hungry," my head slowly turns to Demi's direction as I look in disbelief. "You're kidding me right? Coming from the girl who had 2 hot dogs, nachos, large pop corn, 2 candies, and a large drink?"

"Is that bad?" I shake my head, turning on the ignition. "Where do you want to go? I mean, if we can find a place that's still open at three in the morning,"

**R/R ? :D**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	4. I missed you

**Sorry i didnt update when u was suppose to. my computer hates me and decided to break a day before -_- but now it's fixed and newer than ever *literally, like everythings new xP***

"We're looking for your mom right?" I nod my head for the millionth time that day. Ever since we got off the plane, that's all Demi asks. She is my best friend but after the 10th time hearing the same question, you just wanna chop her mouth off.

"There she is!" we tell the luggage guy to follow us as I meet up with my parents. "Darling!" my mom first greets me, as my dad greets Demi.

"Hi mom, you're looking great!" I admire the tiny figure at how much weight she's lost in two years. "Thanks, I started that new dieting program, it worked fantastic!"

"I can see that!" I laugh before going over to my dad.

"Hey bud," his grip on me tightens and I could feel a few hot tears starting in my eyes. "I missed you," I whisper into the crook of his neck. His soft lips touched the top of my head as we separated.

"So, come one, where's your stuff, you have lots to see!" My dad and the carriage guy follow us to the car, where they put everything in neatly. "How much stuff did you bring?" I hear from the back, seeing them still loading the car.

"Dad, we're going to be here for the whole summer, obviously I'm going to bring a lot to wear," I laugh, rolling my eyes. As I turn around, I feel my blackberry start to vibrate. Thinking it may be urgent from the company, I take It out opening a video message from Sebastian.

"Demi, come look," she scoots over closer to me, eyeing the blackberry as the message loads.

"_We love you Miley and Demi! We miss you!"_ everyone says into the recording camera. I can feel myself get teary eyed. I look over watching as Demi wipes away a fallen tear. "That's so sweet," smiling, I agree, saving the video.

"Miley, Demi, we're here," I hear my mother's faint voice say. I guess I feel asleep; hey you can't blame a girl who stayed up all night. I rub my tired eyes and look out the window to the rather large house I came to know and love. Standing, there, at the drive way, was my 16 year old sister, popping her gum.

"Noah, come say hi to Miley," I hear my mother say. I step out of the car, just in time to see her leave inside. Bummer.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't worry," my mother reassures me, "you were like that too missy, remember?" I sigh, nodding my head, dragging my purse and carry on with me and into the house.

"You redecorated," I acknowledge, taking in the new walls, flooring, furniture... Heck, taking in everything.

"Yeah, but we still kept everything; it's in the guest house. The only thing untouched in this house is your room, and…" I look back to see my mom get teary eyed over mentioning his room.

"Well," she recovers, her voice still a little shaky, "let's see the rest of the house!" I study her for a long moment before agreeing, and following up the stairs past a very familiar room.

"When we were little, we would run around the house and not get tired. One walk through it all makes me wanna shrink it!" Demi's voice rips through the quietness of my backyard.

"Yeah I know, I'm so tired!" I adjust myself on my beach chair, letting the sun soak up my skin.

"Your mom got so sad talking about, you know who" I nod, looking at Demi's face to see her in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, now, sitting cross legged. "Everything; how it happened, the aftermath, and how everyone felt. It was like the world ended you know?"

"Yeah I know; you think this is why Noah's so … edgy nowadays? I mean, he meant everything in the world to her, and me, but they had this connection, I know it,"

"I don't know, maybe, she was never like this," I nod, laying back down, my thoughts consuming every thought I ever had.

"Ok, now, these are the number of the hotels we'll be staying at. Don't hesitate to ask, call, beg for anything, we're just a second away, we'll send our manager over there as quickly as possible, Ok, Noah asked if she could go on the Junior South American trip and, well I don't know Miles, look into everything please?" I nod my head, before she continues. "Ok, well it's the 28th of June and she needs the money in by this Friday, can you do that?" I nod again, watching her start once more. "Thank you, okay, well we have to go before we miss our plane, I love you, be safe!" I give my mom and dad one last kiss before seeing them driving off to the airport.

"Remember everything I told you Miley," my mom says sternly as we stand in front of the departure section. "I know mother," I tease. She nods hesitantly before turning around to catch up to my father.

"Finally, that took forever," I laugh, walking back to the car, and speeding off home. When we finally arrive, I shake up Demi from her little 20 minute nap.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head, we're here," I joke, shaking her before unlocking the car and stepping outside.

"So what're we gonna do?" I shrug, unlocking the house door to find Noah laying on the coach watching TV.

"Noah, you hungry?" she shrugs, turning off the TV and going up the stairs. "Im guessing that's a yes."

"Yeah," we stand there awkwardly before heading into the kitchen to prepare something.

"So, what do you want?" Demi shrugs, leaning against the island in thought. "I'll make myself a sandwich," she suddenly decides, heading for the cabinets and fridge.

"Ill make one too, and for Noah, shakes?" Demi nods, and I go over bringing the bread, ham, cheese, mayo, you know the drill.

"Hey Miley," I hear a faint voice that I haven't heard in over 2 years. I pretend to gasp looking back. "She talks," I exaggerate, looking over at Demi then back at Noah. Just then, the tiniest smile you can imagine was forming on her lips, but it left quicker than it came.

"Um, can I go to the movies tonight with some friends?"

"Sure, you need me to-"

"No, it's ok," she interrupts me quickly. "Alright, um, what time?" she checks the clock in the kitchen before shrugging. "I don't know, 7?"

"Alright, yeah, just, be home before 12 ok?" she nods again before turning around and walking up the stairs.

"Oh, and Miley?" she suddenly says. "Yeah?"

"I missed you," and then her bedroom door closed. I felt my eyes get a little watery as I held them back by biting on my lip.

"I missed you too Noahbear," I whisper to myself.

**R/R? I know i don't get a lot of reviews but i love each and every one of them! :D But, all you silent readers out there, anonymous reviews are acceptable! :D**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	5. Catching Up

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I got cought up in SO mant projects. Then Christmas shopping...it was a dissaster! But here it is :D**

**A/N at the end! :D**

"Can you please tell me!" I beg, shaking my best friend, that's currently sitting in the family room watching a movie. "Nope, it's a secret," she teases, raising her eye brows.

"Ugh, I hate you!" I plop down, arms folded as I stare at the TV. "Ugh, ok, I'll give you 3 hints." She suddenly says and my excitement is back on.

"OK!" I cheer, turning to face her. "Ok, it's a girl, she's worked in so many movies, and she has the most amazing voice!" she gushes. Well, that could be anyone at this point.

"Well, thanks for narrowing it down to, I don't know, practically every singer in Hollywood?" I smack her arm, laughing, turning back to the TV.

"Miley?" a faint voice calls out for me in the background. "I'm leaving," she says, before taking off up the stairs and hearing the front door close shut.

"I remember I would never tell my mom when I went out, Noah's actually telling me when she's leaving," I state in shock. "Well teenagers are different in every generation," Demi states afterward.

"We should order Chinese," Demi suggest. Chinese, on a warm summer night with practically every movie right here? "Defiantly." I agree, walking over dialing take out.

"Don't go down the stairs! DON'T GO DOWN THE STAIRS!" Demi screams in horror as we watch _The Messengers_. She's been freaking out ever since, well, since the movie started really. Gotta admit, this movie is going to make me sleep with Demi tonight. There's no way in HELL am I sleeping alone!

"Oh my gosh!" I hear Demi, just as it was getting to the climax of Kristen Stewart stepping on the floor, the doorbell rang, and made Demi and I scream. "Pause it," I say through a fit of giggles before putting the Chinese on the coffee table, and walking towards the door.

I open the door to be greeted by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, curly blond hair, and a flawless smile. "TAYLOR!" I scream, pushing myself to her, and throwing my arms around her.

"Miley," she smiles, hugging me even tighter. "TAYLOR!" Demi then scream, running towards us. I let go before she knocks me to the floor, letting her hug Taylor.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Demi relaxes a bit, breathing still shaking. "I know! Your suppose to be doing your famous things at famous places!" I gush, making her blush a bit.

"Your mom told my mom, and I came as soon as possible," she smiles. I wrap my arms around her one more time. This has to be a dream. "Come on, we're watching a movie, we have _plenty_ of Chinese left.

"This has to be a dream," I smile, still not believing that this is real life. "No it's not, cause then this wouldn't hurt," Taylor pinches my arm, a little too hard for my liking.

"Ow! You're _so_ lucky you're my best friend!" I point my finger at her, trying to hide the smile on my face.

"Yeah yeah," she waves a hand around her. "So how's the business doing? I actually bought some things off it when I was in Florida. I must say, I love it!" I blush. "It's going good. We might be opening up a magazine too,"

"That's great! That'll make you like, number 1 on the east coast. But, why don't you expand some things here? If it gets here, it could get anywhere really,"

"I know, I want to but my friend Sebastian told me not to do anything unless he's present," I laugh. "It's true," Demi finally chips in, walking from the kitchen with three small cartons of strawberry ice cream; our favorite.

"We talked about it like, the day Miley told him she was coming, and he flipped. Saying not to do anything unless he's there and blah, blah, blah," she dumps herself on the couch, focusing on the movie again.

"Oh, true, but he should get here soon, you're line would be in like every red carpet available! Wait, are you doing dresses anyway? Like really fancy?" I nod, taking a bite out of the ice cream.

"Sebastian called me this afternoon, saying that they finally received all the fabric and designs, and that they're going to start soon to be ready by January or Feb."

"Wow, that's amazing. And just in time for the Oscars." She smiles, pushing me lightly as I dig in.

"Yeah, but enough about my boring life, how's the music industry treating you. More importantly, how's Hollywood treating you?" From the way her lips form to a smile and her eyes twinkle, I know this was the right question.

"It's going beyond amazing. You know that ever since I was little I wanted to be the next big thing, and be the person people have on their walls, my songs stuck in everyone's head, and be the name to remember, and to know that it's finally coming true, is, oh my gosh, amazing."

"I see. I bought your new CD, and I love, love, _love_, Last Kiss and Enchanted. What made you write those?" her smile diminishes a bit, and the spark in her eyes, is barely visible to someone who doesn't know her.

"Remember Jake?" I nod my head. Jake. Taylor's boyfriend since, like junior year. He didn't go to the same school as we did, which made their love even more amazing. "Well, Enchanted was written from the day we met, and everything that happened that day. Now, Last Kiss was written from," she drifts off, eyes getting watery.

"Oh Taylor," Demi and I saying in unison, as we wrap her in our arms. We didn't have to know the rest, we already knew. I seriously thought they were true love.

"It's ok. It just sucks," she laughs, wiping away a few tears. "I guess that being with someone sine you were 16 get's old when you're still with them at 21. Well, it got old for him anyway," the sadness in her voice just breaks my heart.

Late that night, Taylor went off to bed in the guest bedroom that she spent in every time she came. You could even say it was her room. Demi soon followed after, crashing at 11:30. I stayed up, waiting for my Noah to come back. It is currently 11:45.

A few minutes later, the door creeks, and keys jingle, then I hear a car race off. "Miley?" her soft whisper echoes through the too quiet house.

"Living room," I whisper back. A few seconds later, her petite figure shows up under the arch. "Have fun?" I smile. She smiles back, walking towards me, dumping herself on the couch.

"Noah?" I ask, disturbing the silence with my voice. Her head turns towards me ever so lightly. "Do you really want to go on the trip?" Just like Taylor, the little twinkle in her eye shows up, and I could feel a heartwarming smile spread across her features.

"Yeah; we're actually going to travel all around Peru, Argentina, Colombia, and Brazil; we're going to be studying some of the Indian tribes that settled there or traveled through there. Then have the rest of the time off to chill and enjoy the country," her smile still plastered on her face.

"Sounds interesting," I nod. "How much is it?" her smile soon turns into a frown. "Too much for my liking. It's about 8000 bucks."

I sigh, taking myself off the couch, going into the kitchen. "Knew it," I heard a quiet whisper say. I grab my purse, looking for my pocket book. I find what I need, scribbling down the information, and ripping it out. I come back, to find Noah gone, and out of the living room.

"Oh Noah," I go to the TV turning it off, walking back into the kitchen and turning the lights off. I walk upstairs and into Noah's room to find her fast asleep on her bed. I leave the little piece of paper where I know she could see it, and quietly leave, a smile never leaving my face.

**A/N Ok my darlings. Like it? Hate it? It's a filler, somethings in here are going to be mentioned in other chapters! lol. Ok so some of you asked me where the hell is nick. Well here's your answer. He's going to show up in ... wait for it ... CHAPTER 6! :D so 2 more chapters to go**

**So i just want to clarify some things. Miley finished high school at the age of 18. Her high school equivelents 2 years of college. She finished her 1st year when she was 20. Then only did 3 years for her major. and made her industry grow in a year. So she's 24 not 23. my mistake. Then Noah, Noah is 17 and a Junior. Just sayin lol**

**So i made this one chapter long for my loss of updating but im going to update again TOMORROW Sunday, December 26, 2010. And ill probably make that one long with an extra surprise for keeping you guys waiting so long :/**

**LOVE YOU! :D**

**smileymee16 **


	6. Hiya

**SURPRISE! :D I updated a little late but my weeks and weekend were crazy. school tomorrow so i had to do some projects -_- lol. I just finished this, and posted it right away! so is theres any spelling mistakes, im sorry, i didn't proof read like a good girls :/ But hope you like it :D**

**Nick's POV**

LA plus 3 months equals an amazing vacation. I'm surprised they even gave me that much time off. Thanks God they did. I mean it's only fair; I haven't seen my family for 3 years. I guess one month for every year.

"Nick," someone calls out for me. That's me. Nicholas Jerry Jonas. Nick for short. The one who called out for me was my younger brother Frankie; he's 18. I'm only 24 if you were asking. I Have an older brother too, well two actually; Joe and Kevin, 27 and 29.

"What's up?" I answer back; I think I've been in my dream world for too long. "Well, it's Thursday and I was wondering, wanna go to the beach. It's amazing outside so that means, girls everywhere," his eyes bulge, and a smirk grin on his face appears before my eyes.

"Yeah; I've been wanting to go to the beach all day today for some reason." Frankie smiles, heading up stairs to get changed. I follow, heading into my own room.

"Where are those blue shorts?" I ask myself, trying to find my favorite blue shorts with the black design on them. I sigh, grabbing the white and blue one, pulling a tank top over my head.

"Where you always this buff?" I chuckle, grabbing my towel and slipping on my sandals. "Um, no," I put my tan lotion in my little northface back pack; stuffing it with more essential needs.

"Actually," I turn to Frankie, finally finished. "I did have some muscles in high school, but that's because I was in football, basketball, and baseball, don't forget soccer during the summer."

"Yeah, yeah, you were a big showoff, but how did you get these," he punches my arm to inform me of my larger muscles. "May I remind you I am in the army," I chuckle, ruffling his head, stepping out of my room and into the upstairs hallway.

"When did mom say she was coming back again?" Frankie shrugged, grabbing the keys to the family car. "Oh no, it's my turn to drive," I chuckle, grabbing the keys from his hands.

"Whatever," I smile, grabbing my phone and wallet from the kitchen table. "Ready?" I ask, opening the front door. He double thinks everything before finally agreeing and closing the door behind him, on our way outside.

"I have a good feeling about today," Frankie informs me, jumping in the passenger's seat of the Range Rover.

Rolling my eyes, I start the ignition and pull out of the drive way. I'm not going to lie; I have the exact same feeling.

**Miley's POV**

"Are you sure you didn't have any school?" I ask, turning my head from the scorching sun to ask her. "I'm sure," she chuckles, shaking her head at my asking. "We have the trip tomorrow so they gave us the day off today,"

"Mhmm, hold up," I grab my phone, thinking it may be Taylor, calling us to make sure she landed. "Hello?" I ask into the speaker.

"Hey girl," Taylors angelic voice fills my ears. "Hey, you landed?" I fix my position on the beach chair, laying my hand on my stomach. "Yes mommy," she jokes.

"Oh shut up, how was it?" you see, we had to drive Taylor to the airport this morning; big conference tomorrow. Ew.

"Boring." By the sound of her voice, I can tell she rolled her eyes. "There was no one in first class, only me and like 5 other people, I wanted to die." I chuckled. "But, I fell asleep on the way over here, so, my dreams were quite interesting. I think it was more interesting than the plane ride."

"Who's on the phone?" Demi asks, coming back from the shack nearby. "Taylor."

"Put her on," she sits in her sun chair while I bring the phone to her. "Hey Tay," and then she was gone. They won't be hanging up for a while.

"Frisbee time?" Noah asks, seeing my boredness. I smile, standing up, grabbing the Frisbee on our way over to a clean space.

"You know what," Noah stand her ground, making her position to throw the Frisbee. "Catch this one," she throws it and my mouth gawks at how high and far this going to go.

"Cheater!" I yell, running my ass of, trying to catch the damn thing. "I almost got it!" I inform Noah. "Miley watch out!" Demi's frantic voice screams while I collide with a rock hard body. To say this hurt would be an understatement.

"Miley!" I hear Demi and Noah scream at the same time. All of a sudden, the sun was darkened by the feeling of many bodies around me. Finally, the weight is lifted off my body.

"Are you ok?" a husky voice asks me. I open my eyes to be met by a pair of big, brown, gorgeous ones. My breath hitches, my heart probably skipped a beat, and everything around me freezes.

"Uh, y-yeah," great going Miley. I mentally slap myself, for my stuttering. "Here," the gorgeous man extends his hand out to me, and I gladly take it, not taking my eyes away from him. At the touch of his skin on mine, it felt like a bolt of electricity run through me, and I whip my hand away.

"Are you ok, I'm terribly sorry," I shake my head, recomposing myself, looking around to see a group of people surround me.

"It's my fault, and yeah I think I'm ok," at the sound of hearing my confirmation, he lets out a long sigh, smiling.

"It's ok people, she's ok, go back to your parties and what not," the mysterious man announces to everyone, turning his whole figure around and finally back to me.

"Nick," he introduces himself," I smile, putting my hands me hind my back. "Miley," I blush, biting my lip.

"And I'm Frankie!" a boy around my sister age calls out from behind Nick. He looks just like him, just with a rounder face. "Hiya," I wave my hand at him. "Sorry he crashed into you, he's not good with girls," he whispers, putting a hand the opposite of him.

"I heard that," Nick blushes, shifting from foot to foot. "Hey you ok?" Noah asks me running to me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Noah, this is Nick and Frankie. Guys, this is my little sister Noah,"

"Nice to meet you," Nick greets her, extending his hand for a shake. She gladly takes it before looking back at Frankie.

"I'm, uh, I'm Frankie," he stutters, letting out a shaky hand. "Noah," they shake and stare at each other like little puppies.

"Um, if you don't mind, wanna go have a shake?" Noah nods her head before leaving me off with curly-top-knocks-me-to-the-floor-bug-buff-guy.

"I guess it's just you and me now," I nod, kind of blushing. "Well, well, who is this?" Demi comes in. "Nick. Demi. Demi. Nick," I introduce. "Demi here, girl's best friend." She rest her arm on my shoulder, sipping out of her drink.

"Nick here, girl's, uh, person who almost killed her," sense of humor. Nice.

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys here. Miles, I saw a bunch of guys playing football, and I _so_ want in," and as she finished her sentence she was gone.

"Best friend?" I sigh, nodding. "Hey, let me buy you something to eat, it's the least I can do," I put my hand to my face, covering up the sun, trying to see him better. "Sure," I smile, walking after him as he leads the way.

"You come here often?" I shake my head, sitting on one of the stools. "Vacation. Parents are gone, gotta take care of my little sister, and she's leaving tomorrow, so I gotta take care of the house. Besides, I need the vacation. It took me this long to realize I need one,"

"Ah, where your parents heading to?"

"Asia and Europe, they have business to take of," he nods his head, turning to the bartender. "Um, what do you want?" I look over at the menu and my mouth waters.

"If it's not too much, a cheeseburger, with curly, chilly, cheese fries, and a sprite," he chuckles underneath. "Two of those," he turns back around to face me. "Girl with an appitite?" I shrug, tapping my belly.

"This can hold a lot," she laughs, looking down. "So, how about you, on vacation?" he looks back up and nods.

"Three months. I got here about 2 weeks ago." I nod. "You born here or what?"

"Born here, you?" I nod, smiling like an idiot. "Here you go," the guy brings us our food, and Nick pays.

"Thanks," I smile, taking a sip of my sprite. "So, where your parents from?" he asks, after taking a bite of the cheeseburger.

"My mom and dad were both born here, but grandparents were born in Italy,"

"Ooh, Italian girl now are we?" **(A/N I know Miley's like 50 things but let's pretend she's all Italian?) **I chuckle, taking fries into my mouth. "How about you?"

"Italian," he says with pride. I smile, shaking my head, not feeling one bit uncomfortable.

The rest of the day I spent it with Nick just talking at the shack, or taking a walk. It was actually a really fun day. In the end, everyone had fun.

"Am I going to see you again?" he asks sweetly as I pack up under the setting sun. Noah's still not back and Demi's, well, you never know where she is.

"Hmm, maybe," I tease, putting on my shorts. He groans, pulling his head back. "Ok, ok, I'm pretty sure we can work something out," I laugh. Soon enough, just seconds later, Noah comes back with Frankie, while Demi strolls her way back with the biggest smile on her face, and her hair all wet.

"Shit, Nick we have to go, Mom's gonna be mad we didn't help her with cooking. "Damn, I totally forgot. I have to go, sorry. Hope to see you again," he kisses me on the cheek, and runs off.

"He was cute," Demi and Noah comment at the same time. "Oh hush up, you have his brother," Noah starts blushing like crazy, and packs up her stuff. This summer, is going to be interesting.

**Like it? Hate it? R/R :D Ok, so im going to update on Saturday, and im gonna try and make it 2x longer for the lack of updating in a while :[ im such a bad person! Well, they met! :D i told you guys next chapter but this is for not updating when im suppose to. From here on in its going to be awe. or ooh. or BITCH! lmao. Oh i have a poll! :D**

***Poll: FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! Do you the "M' scenes to be:**

**A- In detail**

**B- some detail**

**C- minor detail**

**Please give me your answers in a review :D Ok, im out! :D HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! 3333333333**

**Follow me on Twitter: /BieberDrunkxD**

**smileymee16**


	7. Pizza Time

**Don't hate me! :( I know I know, one month without updating? What's wrong with this girl? It's my fault..Honestly, i got lazy at first, but then when i was actually gonna update, i had school work, then my schools play, then after school clubs, then i had to look at some clubs for my sweet 16, and it was just a mess, and i'm not even done yet! Lifes tuff. But here's the next chapter. Chapter 7 will be updated soon! I PINKY PROMISE, CROSS MY HEART! A VERY IMPORTANT A/N IS AT THE END! **

"You know what I noticed?" Demi asks as we drive back to my house after dropping off Noah. "What?" I question back, taking my eyes off the road for a second to look at her, than back.

"Noah changed in like, a day when we got here. The day of, she was moody and shit, and now, she turned completely around. She actually smiles!" I shook my head, turning on an intersection.

"I guess you're right. Like, the day of the beach, that was a different Noah than the one we met on Sunday." Demi nodded her head from the corner of my eyes, before turning fully to face me.

"Speaking of the beach," I can hear nothing but smirk in her tone, and knew where this was going to go. "Mr. Curly Top looked really interested in you," she sang the last part, making me blush all the colors of red and pink.

"Um, first of all," I start, looking away from her snickering face," we just met, second of all, I'm probably not even going to see him again, and third of all, um, I, uh, he wasn't into me," I stutter, turning left from the freeway.

"Oh cheya, sure, he was totally _not_ trying to get your attention. Dude, if I were you, I'd have sex with him right then and there," I laughed, taking in my crazy best friend's words.

"He was so hot! Those muscles are to die for, obviously on a guy, and that hair, God, can I have him?" I laugh even more, turning onto the street where the small Italian restaurant is placed.

"Um, ok, Demi, come back to Earth, we're at _Italia_," I joke, turning off the engine. We always used to come here when I was little, middle school years, high school years, heck, even after graduation we came.

"I missed this place," Demi says, coming out of the car. "Me too," I agree, locking it, and opening the door.

"Miley!" an elderly woman, named Natalia, called my name the second I came through the door. "Demi!" she brought out her arms as Demi and I gave her the tightest, yet soft, hug we can possibley muster. Wow I've missed her.

"Natalia how are you?" I ask, following her to the stools we always sit at when we're here. "I'm good, living and good," her thick Italian accent comes to play. "How are you girls, you hungry?" we nod our heads as Natalia goes into the kitchen to get us our favorite; Fusilli with Italian Sausages, and Spicy Mozzarella Sticks.

"This place looks exactly the same," I smile at the last time we were here.

"_Oh my girls, congratulations!" Natalia cooed us, bringing her pale, soft arms around our necks, giving us one of those hugs that felt like you were home._

"_I can't believe you guys are all grown up and going to college! __Ragazzi io sono così orgoglioso di te," Natalia said, wiping away some of her tears. _

"_Grazie," I replied. Knowing Natalia since forever, she taught me pretty much everything about Italy, hence the 'thank you' in Italian and how I understood what she said. _**(She said "I'm so proud of you guys!" For those who don't know Italian)**

"_Now," she pulled herself together, going behind the counter as our families filled the stools and the booths behind us. "The usual?" we all had to laugh, it's really funny how she just knows._

"Here you go girls," she placed the food in front of us, along with the drinks. "Buona Appetite," she smiled at us, going over to help someone who just came through the door.

"I think this gets better every time I eat it," I laugh, taking in a fork full of my Fusilli. Finally, I see Natalia come back to behind the counter, as I notice someone settle onto my side. Being the little nosey person I am, I take a glance at the person next to me, and wiped my head again, realizing who it was.

"Nick?" my eyes widen as the curly top man turns his head, mirroring my facial expression. "Miley?" I see his lips twitch, as he tries to fight himself from smiling. "Oh my-what are you doing here?" I ask, forgetting about the food.

"I always come here, what are you doing here?"

"Wow, uh, I was technically raised by Natalia, I've been coming ever since I can remember," I hear Demi smirk from my side, and then did I realize she was in the room.

"Oh, uh, N-Nick, you remember Demi, right?" I move away so they can see each other. "Ah, the best friend?" Nick teases bringing his hand out. "That'd be me," she shakes his hand calmly before giving me a look of "you'll never see him again right?" I roll my eyes, bringing my attention back to Nick.

"Wow, this is weird," I laugh, looking down, surprised for a split second, then playing with my food. "Yeah, just a little,"

After a nice talk, Demi and I decide to leave. "It was really nice seeing you," I inform him, trying to pay off the food, but Natalia wouldn't have it.

"You too, see you again sometime?" I looked into his eyes, finding nothing but hope as he asked that question. "Definitely," sneaking in a large, tip, I walk out the door of the restaurant, with Demi hot on my heels.

"That went so well," sarcasm obviously in her voice. "Oh shut up," I started the engine, before giving one last look at Nick, and speeding off.

That night, the only thing on my mind was Nick. I couldn't explain why I was thinking of him, or why there was this goofy smile on my face, but I was. I mean, I don't even know the kid! For all I know, he can be some kind of rapist trying to get his way with me, and if we're ever alone, he'll take the chance, then kill me afterward, duping me on some deserted woods or something.

Ugh, he won't do that Miley, stop over thinking thins! But what if he does? What if he's something worse. An ax killer! Oh my gosh, I like an ax killer! Wait, I don't like him, I just met him. Wow I'm crazy, I'm arguing with myself … IN MY HEAD!

"This vacation better be worth it," I say to no one but the oxygen in my room. I'm going completely insane!

The next morning felt like I slept for only 2 minutes. I look over at the clock; _10:17 am._ I don't know if I can consider that early or just a tad bit late. "Whatever," I roll out of bed, and into the closet.

"Hmm," I tap my finger to my chin, looking at the clothes I had hung up. Taking forever, I decided on my blue bathing suit, some dark blue short shorts, white tank top, a blue and white plaid button up, and flip flops.

After showering and detangling my hair, I walk into my room, to grab my sunglasses and my bag.

"Hey," I set my things down on the kitchen island, and take a seat in one of the stools. "Wanna go to the pier? I feel like going to the Shack, and just, being there," Demi shrugged, running upstairs to get her things.

"You drive," I throw her the keys, laughing, as I lock the door behind me. "Thank God we're going to the pier, I didn't feel like cooking anything for me," laughing, I wait until she unlocks the car, to get inside.

"You're really lazy you know that," I giggle, turning on the radio. "Yeah, and yet you still stuck with me after all these years,"

"Yeah yeah, just drive," Demi giggles, racing her way to the pier.

"Remind me to never let you drive again," I joke, coming around to the driver's seat. "Hey, I thought that experience senior year taught you well,"

I thought I did too. You see, the day Demi got her license, we took it out for a spin. Everything was going great, until we hit this long, empty road, with nothing but air and dirt in front of us. Demi, being herself, decided to just drive as fast as she can go. When we hit about 80, we drove into the spot where there were about 50 other cars. Our eyes widen and all we could do in the time being, drive past them, almost crashing into this old lady. After that, I never drove in Demi's car again.

"Oh look, the surf shop is open!" we ran to it, almost knocking down a couple people. To my luck, I bump into what felt like a rock. "I'm so sor-" I cut myself mid sentence as I recognized who it was.

"Well, well, well," he smirked, looking down at me. "Are you stalking me?" I spoke up," dusting myself off. "Now, if I was stalking you, don't you think I'd keep my distance so you wouldn't have to notice me staring at your incredible body?" and there was that stupid blush again!

"Ha, ha, very funny." He smiles, looking down at his shoes. "Hey," a guy, probably a few centimeters taller than Nick, appears beside him. He's cute, really black hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and a rocking body, but smaller than Nicks.

"Hello," Demi whispers next to me, making me giggle. "Miley, Demi, this is my older brother Joe. Joe, this is Miley and Demi." Nick introduces us. "Ah, so this is the famous Miley," I look at Joe, and back to Nick to see a really dark blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Nicky here has been nonstop talk about you since him and Frankie came back from the beach," I looked back at Nick and saw his blush come even darker, if that was possible.

"Is that right?" I question, loving tormenting the kid. "Yeah, but I can see why," now it's my turn to blush, as I look back at something random.

"And this is the best friend Demi?" Joe asks, his eyes landing right on hers. "That'd be me," she says with pride. "Well, Nicky should've said that the best friend was just as pretty," cheesy, yet something to get Demi's attention.

"Hmm, well Nick should've mentioned he had and older brother," I can tell these two were going to be more than friends. "Hey," Nick spoke up, "you guys wanna hang with us, catch the rides, and stuff?"

"Uh," I looked back at Demi and saw her give me a look that said she didn't wanna say no. "Sure," I look back to Nick, smiling incredibly big, as we followed them to one of the rides.

"Oh, can we play that?" I point to one of the booths where you have the knock down the bottles. "You sure? " Nick asks, as he walks next to me. "Please?" I look up, giving him the cutest face I can manage. "Fine," he grabs my hand gently, leading me towards the booth.

"Hey guys," I look back, noticing Demi and Joe leaving somewhere else. "I guess they're going on their first date," I joke, taking some money out of my pocket.

"Um no, I got this," Nick pays the guy, and hands me one of the balls. Alright. I take a deep breath, and shoot for the bottles as hard a can. Unfortunately, I missed completely. Nick handed me the second ball. This time I went a little soft, but also missed.

"This thing hates me," I laugh, grabbing the third ball, and throwing it, only having knocked down the top one. "Yeah, it hates me. "The guys hands me a bracelet for trying.

"Ok, now let me show you how it's done," Nick pays the guy behind the counter, grabbing the baseballs handed to him.

"Alright, if I get this on the first try, you have to buy me pizza," I knew there was going to be a catch.

"Fine, deal," Nick takes the first ball, taking his position. In a blink of an eye, he throws the ball, and knocks down all 7 bottles.

"Yes," he tells the guy to get the monkey, and laughs as he hangs it around his neck. "Now, pizza time," I roll my eyes, but I can't keep the smile I've had ever since I met Nick.

**R/R if you still love me? :D Sorry it took so long to update. Like i said all the way up! I had to raise some grades in a couple classes so i can stay with my A's and B's. I am going to update chapter 7 soon but idk after that because i have rehearsal for my school's play and i'm extremely busy planning out my sweet 16 and let me tel you, it's stressful, but so worth it! So i apologies if i don't update after chapter 7. As for my other stories, im going to put St. James on hold for now. Let things settle a bit.**

**So, i am going to update this story time to time, St. James is on hold for now, I'm currently writing the sequel to Somebody's Me, so that's exciting, ummm i have a surprise for you guys coming soon, and i will update Secrets time to time too! So i seriously apologies. Im surprised people haven't come to me and killed me yet! D: lol But thank you EVERYONE who reviewed. From now on i will be giving thanks to them properly and i will start a dedication section. :D Sound good? **

**Btw, I want to start like a contest thingy. I want to see who has the most creative imagination for this story. So, if you guys think something should happen or wanna see somthing, P/M me or write a review right here! I'm picking two winners! Second prize will have a chapter dedicated to their idea and first prize winner will have the same, and maybe co-own my other account? Tell me what you think, and I will tell you guys if this contest is a no-go or a yes-go!**

**smileymee16 **


	8. Spill It

**EXTREMELY SHORT! I'm so sorry, but i'm sooo busy it's not even funny! But school's almost over, June 17th! But then I have my sweet 16 party which is June 18th :/ But i'm a;ready working on the next few chapters! Please don't kill me, even if i deserve it, but just read it! :D**

"I dare you," He challenges me. "I just don't think you'll do it," he leans back, giving me his famous smirk, daring me. "I still dare you," accepting his challenge, I take a pepperoni, a french fry, and grab his milk shake.

"Fine," I grab the pepperoni covered fry, and dip it in the strawberry milkshake in front of me. Chewing as fast as possible, I finally swallow, laughing at Nick's facial expression. "Done,"

"You have guts, let me tell you that!" He gets up from his place in the booth, grabbing our stuff, and throwing it out. "Gah, I'm stuffed," I pat my stomach showing my expression, smiling as I hear a light giggle from his part.

"Me too; I think I might just die from how bloated I am!"

"You're not bloated, you have like a rock hard stomach; I should know, I keep bumping into it every time I see you."

"Don't be jealous; I know you want these," I stop, looking him up and down, before bursting out in laughter. "Deny it all you want, I know you still want them,"

"Whatever," I muster, settling down. "Ooh look!" I point out to a photo booth next to one of the many booths down here.

"A fat guy?" confused, I stare at my direction again, bursting out laughing noticing the fat guy eating a cheese steak next to the photo booth. "No you dummy!" I slap him, pointing again. "The booth!"

"Oh, well that makes more sense." I grab his arm, running towards the photo booth. "Come on!" I yank the curtain, and settle in, pulling Nick next to me. I put in the precise money it is asking for, figuring out which frame to use.

"Let's use the faded out one, that one's cool," Nick suggest. Pressing the button, I settle myself down. "At the last minute, make a funny face."

3.

2.

1.

I made the funniest face I could think of, right at the blink. The next one is me hiding Nick's eyes. After that was making monkey faces. The fourth was us just goofing off. Finally the last one, was us sitting close as possible, and smiling.

"I like these," I smile, looking up at him. He looks down at me, and I get lost again. "Um, I, um, I think we should get the pictures," Nick nods his head, and leaves out first, grabbing the pictures.

"These are pretty funny," I take one of them from his left hand, and examine them. Just between you and me, the last one's my favorite.

"Miley!" I hear someone call my name. Turning around, I find Demi and Joe, and a big turtle by Demi's side.

"Hey guys," Nick greets. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Joe exclaims. "Yeah, I think you did a pretty good job finding us at the dart booth," he points to the turtle.

"Actually Nicholas, I got this in the baseball booth thank you very much." Joe states, standing his grown. "Anyway, we have to get going, we promised mom to pick up some things back and it's already 9:30,"

"Alright," Nick turns to me. "Well, this was a pretty good night." I nod, agreeing. "Let's do this again?"

"I'll make sure to bump into you," I joke, hugging him. "Here, this was actually for you," he takes out the monkey hanging from one of his pockets.

"Thank you," I take the monkey, bringing it close to me. "Bye," I smile, waving off as the two brothers walk into the far distant.

Demi and I walk in silence, letting the noise of laughter and chatter be just noise, and nothing else, just a simple background noise while we concentrate our thoughts.

He's cute, really cute, more than cute, but he's cute. Someone I can see myself being friends with or more than friends with in the future; someone who can be by my side when I need them; much like Demi, but someone different.

But I can't help but notice that something's missing; something he's not willing to share anytime soon. I know this will bug me until I find out but I can't push him if he doesn't want to tell me, or doesn't feel right telling me now because we just met. But whatever it is, I hope he can tell me so I can help him with whatever he needs help with.

"He likes you," Demi nudges me as we walk on the silent board walk, the sound of the waves now filling the place of everything at the carnival. "Joe told me," she nudges me once again.

"He's cute," I muster up to say, looking down at my walking feet, and the dark wood that looks a little bit glowing because of the moon light.

"And he likes you," Demi informs me again, making my cheeks a chrisom red.

"Whatever," I snort, looking back up again. "We should head home," I turn around, heading back towards the carnival and away from the peacefulness.

"You can't ignore it you know."

"Ignore what?"

"Feelings."

"I don't ignore my feelings."

"Yes you do. I know you Miles, you ignore your feelings, like you're doing right now," Demi giggles, kicking the sand.

"I'm not ignoring anything."

"He likes you."

"And?"

"Ignoring," she sing-songs, making me look down in embarrassment. I roll my eyes, looking up to find our way out of the craziness.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"If you don't ignore your feelings, then yes, I would be glad to talk about this tomorrow," she smiled, patting my back in a sarcastic way.

"How does Joe know he likes me?"

"Nick can't stop talking about you," I blush, finding the parking lot. "You guys should hang out all by yourselves,"

"We already kinda did."

"No, I _arrived_ with you and now I'm _leaving_ with you, technically, I was with you the whole day, just not in person, but in spirit. I meant to arrive with _him _and then leave with _him_. Get it now?" she knocks on my head, opening the now unlocked door.

"Crystal," I say, rubbing my head as I felt the tiny throbbing. So he likes me huh?

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my buzzing phone on my nightstand. I look over at the clock; _12:04_. Well, I slept in. ***BTW, that's the time right now, but it's a.m in real life, not p.m lol***

"Hello?" I answer, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Please tell me you just woke up and don't have a cold because I have amazing news para ti amor," the sweet sound of Sebastian's voice rings through my ears.

"I missed you too," I joke, rubbing my eyes, and sitting up straighter. "And yeah, I just woke up, thanks for that by the way," I laugh, yawning at the end.

"Love you, now listen, I'm going to head to LA this week, and you will _not_ believe why!" he gushes. "Ok, so remember how Demi told you someone's agent was going to call for an appointment with you, and that certain someone was famous?"

To say my heart was racing was the understatement of the century, my heart was going 500000 light years miles or whatever you call that!

"Yeah?" I ask with caution, not getting my hopes up too high in case they come crashing down.

"Well, that certain somebody called and wanted you, Miley Cyrus, to meet with the one and only Beyonce and design her next Grammy dress!"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?"I scream, hopping out of bed, my heart pounding, and almost exploding out of my chest.

"YES! I was like, esperate, I have to call Miles and tell her! So I did! This is your break through Miles! Imagine how many celebrities will be calling just to have you design their dress!"

"Wait, how did Beyonce even know about me?"

"Hello? You're pretty famous on the East coast amor, and don't forget, she lives in the big apple, she wouldn't miss it,"

"Ok, so this is amazing, I have to tell Nick! Wait, no, I-uh, I mean, Demi, I have to tell Demi!"

"Oh la la, Nick? Who's that?" Sebastian teases, making me blush even a deeper color of red than last night.

"No one, his name just slipped my mouth that's all." I try to cover up, laughing a little too hard at the end for the matter.

"If he just slipped out of your mouth then he must have been in your head; so spill it!"

**if you don't hate me by now R/R! :D **

**So, this was the shortest chapter ever and I'm so sorry, but I will make the next one twice longer! Promise! :) And I might throw in a little something something for you Niley pervs ;) I'm not sure, still debating lol! **

**smileymee16**


	9. What's going to happen?

**Get to update more now! :D Free for a while since im forever alone and summer started! well it started June 16th for me but, i've been busy with my sweet 16, but not anymore! :D Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Then we went on this date, I guess, but it's nothing," I blush, finishing up my story with a big, heated, breath. "And, that's it."

"Well, it's not nothing if you just spent an hour explaining this guy you only saw about 3 times. I'm so happy for you! You have to introduce us when I come by this weekend, no, I rephrase that, you will introduce us this weekend, kay?"

"Whatever you say master," I joke, making my best friend laugh on the other line. "Hey, why are you calling me anyway, don't you have a lot of work to do?"

"And she goes straight to the business. Everything is going really smoothly actually. The summer clothing just came in last week, the fall catalog is almost done, and we have people working on the winter one right now. And you know, we were kind of thinking. Why don't you just have a magazine to print out every month? This way, more people can see and the business can spread?"

"I was actually thinking of that the other day, but I don't know, I'm going to have to work double time, maybe, and I'll probably have to renovate the building so we can have the magazine department. It's going to take a lot of work, and money."

"Yeah you're right, but I know it will be such a huge hit, just like your designs are, and the magazines are going to sell, so technically, you're going to be making even more money than the amount you wasted into putting this project into place."

Well, he does have a point. I mean, a lot of people read magazines, and you never know you might pick one up, that certain somebody might be someone's designer or agent or manager and suggest it some people. Opening up a magazine won't be as bad, but I'll have to hire more staff and be in the building more often.

"Well, think about it, I have to go; I think someone just threw up. Anyway, I'll call or text you when I bought my ticket & I'll probably be there Saturday or Sunday. I love you, bye!"

"Love you too, and I miss you!"

"Miss you too Mamita,"

"Bye," then the phone went dead. I've only been away for a couple weeks and I miss those people like crazy. But the magazine idea Sebastian put in my head, is probably going to stay in my head until I do something about it. Maybe I can open up a magazine; I've always wanted to anyway, and it sounds like such a great idea! But putting that on top of opening a store here in L.A is going to stress me out too much; I better shut up and get out of bed.

I dragged myself to the kitchen, and found Demi already making breakfast. Even with her head in a messy bum, and in her pajama's I don't know how someone can be so flawless. I envy her sometimes, but that's our little secret.

"Morning sleepy head," she greets me, turning around for a second, than back at the bacon she was currently cooking.

"Morning; you've been awake for long?" she shakes her head, putting the bacon on one of the plates she has set out next to her.

"20 minutes I think," she puts the rest of the bacon on the other plate, and turns off the stove. She sets on in front of me, and takes a seat on the other side of the island.

"Thanks," I thank her, grabbing the fork already set on the table.

"Sebastian thinks it's a good idea to open a magazine," I start conversation in the middle of breakfast, taking a sip of milk I had gotten earlier.

"Well he's a smart guy; Miley, that sounds like an amazing idea."

"I know, but I'm already going to open up a store here, plus the magazine? I can't do both at the same time, and I have to hire a whole new staff."

Demi sighs, eating some of her eggs. "Listen, you probably have more money than the president. All that money you saved up when you were a teenager, plus you're trust fund you have total access to, _and_ you're the owner and founder of _Destiny_, you have enough money to open a store in the world at the same time, with employers, and still have money left over."

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?" I joke, taking another drink of my milk, and taking a bite of my bacon and eggs.

"Maybe, but you know what I mean. You should do it. You know what; I'll look around for a good space for the store, talk to a few people I may know, while you go and talk to Sebastian about the magazine, we're team working here, it'll work, I promise,"

The next few hours, I spent it in the house while Demi went out to search for a good studio or something. I searched around for some amazing photographers, and models, and I pretty much have everything set, and booked for when I come back to New York in August.

I hope this is all worth it. But somehow, in my head, Demi was right; everything will work out.

**Nick's POV**

"Hello?" I answer, rubbing my eyes and sitting up straight to concentrate on the phone call.

"Nicholas, Sergeant Gregory here, the lieutenant sent me to inform you, that he wants you in Afghanistan next week, not excuses or declines,"

"Sir, I thought I was sent back home for 3 months, not for 3 weeks," I try to protest, which I know will get me nowhere.

"It's urgent Nick. I know you've been gone for 3 years and you just got settled in, but he wants you back in next week for some special mission, I will tell you all about it when you get here. I know it sucks, but I can't do anything about it, I'm sorry."

"Its fine sir, thank you sir," I hang up, my eyes tearing, my heart aching, and my mind racing with millions of questions. This can't be happening. I'm not supposed to leave until late August; it's the beginning of July!

Telling my family will be hard, extremely hard, but they're used to saying goodbye, but this is the first time I have a girl involved. I know I seriously just met Miley, but she's something special, and I just don't know how to tell her. I wish I didn't have to tell her, I don't want to hurt her, but I'm going to have to, am i?

**Miley's POV**

"What's wrong?" I ask Nick at the milkshake shack when I finally had the balls to get out of the house, and surprisingly, Nick called me in that instant.

"Nothing, I promise," he smiles, making my heart flutter. I know he's lying to me, but I can't push it if he doesn't want to tell me, but somehow I know he'll tell me, sooner or later.

"Let's go," I nod, grabbing my milkshake and walking past him as he opens the door to go outside. "You wanna go to the carnival?" he asks suddenly.

"Sure," I laugh, throwing my drink away in the nearest garbage.

"Why are you so quiet?" I ask on our walk down the board walk.

He shrugs, looking up distantly before locking his brown orbs on my blue crystals. I see him hesitate, for a split second I see sadness covering his eyes, and his once smile, turns into the saddest frowns I've seen, but it was gone before I had the chance to point them out.

"Let's go, he drags me towards one of the rides, all sings of sadness gone and washed away. I don't know what it is, I don't know if he's hurt by someone or hurt because something happened to himself, but something's making him hurt, and deeply.

**Short as hell? yes! Worth reading? I don't know! Thing's are going to get a little more dramatic bewteen them; yes this is a love story and i don't think there's going to be any bad people or whatever, but drama i can get you guys! :D**

**smileymee16**


	10. SURPRISE!

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever and a half but I am finally on winter break!**

**A little update: I graduated high school, Class of 13 baby, and am now in college. To be honest here, I love it, and I've been thinking about writing another chapter for my stories because I miss this soo much! College has been a complete blast and I love it but I definitely needed some time off; and by time off I mean sleep until 3 p.m because that's what I've been doing.**

**So because I've been such a horrible author, and because Christmas IS tomorrow, I will be uploading a chapter for all my stories this week! Not only will they be uploaded but I will even make them completely longer than usual and all of them will have a little twist. In addition, I will be uploading a new one shot, Rated T, and even a second chapter on Last Kiss because you guys loved it so much and wanted another chapter.**

**Again, I am so so so so sorry for being almost 2 years late on these, but I hope you guys enjoy all of them!**

**Smileymee16**


	11. Moonlight Starlight

**Soo! As you can see this chapter is super long and I personally really like it. I hate how the last time I updated this was almost three years ago! What kind of author am I ?! I am currently working on the next few chapters and I hope to update every week for you guys. I am SO sorry this is SOO late, and I will be EXTREMELY surprised if I have readers out there. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NAMES EXCEPT THE MODEL'S, EMPLOYEES, AND SEBASTIAN***

* * *

Chapter 10: Moonlight Starlight

"_Favorite color?"_

"_Purple. Favorite movie?" _

"_Forrest Gump. Hey look!" he pointed to the sky, and moved his finger to the speed of the shooting star. "Make a wish." He whispered while grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze._

'_Make a wish?' How can I wish for something that I already have? The most amazing career, an amazing family, and a handsome, sweet, big-hearted guy right by my arm who makes me feel something I've never felt before. What more can a girl want if not everything I have? Nonetheless, I close my eyes, take in a deep breath, and wish for the continuation of this night. After about a second or two, I open my eyes to look at him, and realize he was already staring back at me. _

"_Did you make your wish?" I asked. He said nothing. All he did was look into my eyes and I swear everything around us disappeared. He finally nods and leans in slowly and hesitantly, as if unsure of what he's doing. I smile while looking at his lips and biting my own. Finally I close my eyes and meet him half way. Every single type of feeling I have this guy right in front of me came rushing in and flooded me with great power. I felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest and I knew my cheeks were as red as a tomato. Both his hands found their way to my face and he cupped it like it was the most precious and important thing he had ever had to hold. I felt his tongue graze the bottom of my lip asking for permission to enter, and boy did I give it to him. We laughed while we accidently lost balance when we tried to lie down. Somehow, in the midst of making out and laughing, I ending on top of him when we finally broke._

"_What are you Miley Stewart?" He says while brushing my hair away from my face. All we did for about 5 minutes was just look at each other and trace every single detail the moonlight was allowing us to see. I smile and lean in to kiss him this time, wanting more of what we just experienced. He smiles and meets me half way to continue our previous doings. We laughed again when trying to flip over to he ends up on top this time. Slowly and passionately he unbuttons my shirt, revealing my bra and stomach, which he kindly chose to, leave a trail of desire once he kissed the spot right below my bellybutton. We sit up, me straddling him, as I take off his shirt and laugh when it got caught for a few seconds. Finally, after pulling it off, out lips meet again, this time, desire was all I could taste._

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I spring up from my bed, startled by the constant ringing of my phone. I grabbed it from the dresser realizing it was an alarm I had set last night after coming back from my third night in a row with Nick. I shut off the alarm and saw the date, _Sunday, July 14_. Sunday. SUNDAY! I run out of my room to Demi's room and enter without knocking to wake her up.

"Duuuude!" I jump on the bed, knowing it's the only way to wake her up at 8 in the morning.

"Ughh, what?!" She said groggily and rubbed her eyes to look at me clearly.

"We have to pick up Sebastian from the airport!" I yelled and everything after that was pretty much a blur.

**Nick's POV**

"Wait sir, what are you saying?" I asked with confusion obviously dancing around in my voice. It was around 7 in the morning when I got a call from my commanding officer, and after last time's phone call, I prayed this one to be nothing but good news.

"There's been a change of plans. Instead of coming back to base the 21st of July, you have until the 3rd of August to come back. After your arrival you will be given your orders, trained, and ready to go by the end of September. If all goes as planned, you will return the following summer in which you will then wait for future orders, understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" I almost yelled with excitement upon hearing the news. After hanging up, all I wanted to do was spend the remainder of my time here with Miley and only Miley. The way she wakes me feel and has made me feel is beyond words or meaning; these past three days with her where just heaven and nothing less.

"Who was that dear?" my mom asked while passing my room. The morning after I got the phone call that I had to be back at base the 21st, she kind of fell off the speaking train and remained quiet and sort of distant from everybody. Every call I get she would always ask who it was in hopes I would say 'my commanding officer mom, I get to stay after all!'

"My commanding officer," I said slowly and happily. I saw the light just come into her eyes as her cheeks filled with red and her smile invaded her beautiful face.

"What did he say?" she asked eagerly. "I can't stay the whole summer, but I get to stay a little while longer!" she smiles and yelps and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her hot tears hit my bare shoulder and I hugged my mother back.

"I'm so happy! When do you leave exactly?

"The 3rd of August"

"It's close but a lot better than the 21st"

**Miley's POV**

"Okay so I found a few places we can start looking at staring tomorrow with the relator. A few of them are located in Beverley Hills, but the majorities are here in L.A" Demi stated as we sat around the living room table with piles of paper around us.

"Okay that sounds perfect! Oh! I already made some calls with some photographers and managers and investors about the magazine and they will be ready to be called as soon as I get back to New York. I also called the contractor and a relator. The whole magazine place can go two ways. One, we renovate a floor, or two, expand."

"I might go with expanding because with the new store opening here and the magazine and the possibility, and probability, of making dresses for stars, the company will need to expand to a much bigger building. We can have three floors for making the clothes, two floors for offices, one or two for photography and meetings, and about three other floors for editing, writing, and designing. So how many floors is that 10 floors?" Sebastian pitched in.

"Alright, oh Sebastian when is the meeting with Beyoncé's manager and stylist?" I asked before forgetting my first personal celebrity client.

"We actually talked right before I boarded and Since the Grammy's are going to be in late January, they wanted to sketch some designs with you as soon as possible in order to have a fitting in November, and have the dress ready by mid-January."

"Okay, what we can do is the following. Demi call the relator and ask him if we can have the earliest meeting. Sebastian, call the stylist and ask for a meeting either Tuesday or Wednesday, I already have some designs I've been working on so the meeting should only take a few hours."

"See, this is why you're in charge" Sebastian joked while walking away dialing a number. I looked over to where Demi had been and noticed that she was going in another direction as well, already on the phone. To say that my team is the absolute best is truly, an understatement.

That evening, I received a call from Nick, asking to meet him by the beach near the rocks, or as he liked to call it, 'our spot'.

Deciding to walk there instead, I decided to put on white high-wasted shorts with rips on the bottom, navy blue crop top, navy blue flip-flops, all under a white see-through cardigan. Walking to the beach really gave me time to think about everything happening all at once. My career was hitting a high boom, I have something with Nick, and my two rocks are here in L.A just in case I have a mental breakdown. I don't know what it is but something about this summer is different. I can feel it all the way to my core that this summer is going to change me forever.

I start to wonder off and think about Nick and me. What where we exactly? Were we dating? Were we just friends who casually go on dates? And what was with that dream I had last night? I know I was feeling something for the guy but that feeling I felt in the dream was strong, really strong. The way he was touching me and holding me, I can still feel it on my actual skin. Everywhere he touched I feel a touch of heat and burn all mixed in with fire and lust. Every single spot touched was real, and I don't know how that was possible.

As I was approaching the rocks, I caught a glimpse of what I assumed to be Nick, sitting down on the san looking up at the half moon and stars. I smiled walking over there because it reminded me so much of the dream, and every part of me wished and hoped that the dream would come true tonight.

"Hey there!" I half yelled as I approached and watched his head shoot to his side to look at me. "Hey!" he smiled, getting up from the now noticed blanket previously set up. "You look amazing!" he pointed smiling. "Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself!" I tease.

He motioned towards the blanket and offered me a drink after we sat down. He reached over to one of the blankets corners to a picnic basket that I was not aware existed in our presence. He reached in and grabbed two plastic cups and what seemed to be some whiskey.

"You drink? He asked permission before pouring. I nodded giving him permission to do so, and soon enough we were both laughing at nothing and everything with a half-eaten pizza box from _Italia_ he pulled out of the basket.

"No I'm serious!" he demanded laughing, "my mom and dad could not stop laughing on the way back home and it got even worse when we found Joe in the living room watching TV with his stuff all packed and ready to go. I can assure you that after that trip, my parents always double checked the back seats."

"I can't believe that happened" I laughed trying to not spill my drink or fall over. "That sounds like something you would see in the best comedy of the year" I mocked with TV guy's voice while Nick poured me my third cup of whiskey. Boy was I feeling it.

"What about you? What was your favorite trip?" he asked in an almost serious tone.

"Uh, most of our 'family' trips where business trips for my mom and dad, but I do remember this one time, I had to be really young, maybe about 9 or 10, Noah was still a toddler, and we went to Hawaii to take care of some business. I remember this one day it was raining so hard my parents didn't want to leave the suit so we stayed in all day watching movies and playing board games and just spending time together. It wasn't much, but that was the first time my family was in the same room for more than two hours without being on the phone or doing our own thing. Looking back now, that was probably the last time my family and I spent so much time doing things together. I kind of envy your family in a way" I admitted not knowing if it was me or the alcohol talking.

"There's no need for the envy, I would kill to go to Hawaii with my family. All we do is go camping and fishing, and maybe once in a while fly out to Jersey to see my grandparents."

"I guess, I just wish I had more memories with them ya'know?" I sighed, drinking the last bit of my drink before lying down on my back and looking at the stars. "It's beautiful out tonight. I wish I wasn't so busy with work to actually enjoy every single moment of this summer" I confessed.

I heard him sigh and lie down next to me. He was quiet for a long time, and I knew talking or moving would disrupt him of his thinking so I just let him. I let him ponder his thoughts and I let him enjoy the quietness the beach had to offer. A while later I felt him move and sit up.

"Come here." He demanded in the most soft and sweetest way. I did as I was told and moved towards him. He then decided to pick me up and sit me right on top of him, facing him.

"I don't know what you want, or what you're looking for. I don't know your greatest fears or your greatest loves. I don't know what kinds of movies you like or what genre of music you listen to. Hell, I don't even know your life story from your first day in pre-school to the day you graduated college. But, what I do know is that I'd be damned if I didn't say what I'm about to say right now."

He paused almost as if he was going to regret what he was going to say. After moments of hesitations and opening and closing his mouth, he finally shook his head, and looked me right in the eyes before continuing.

"This feeling I'm feeling, I don't know what it is but I know that it's strong. Although I've known you for a week, I'd rather re-live that last week over and over again then meet someone knew. Every moment with you I want to cherish because we don't know about tomorrow. I might be crazy for doing this but Goddammit I can't live another moment on this earth knowing you're not mine Miley Cyrus."

By that point the tears in my eyes have turned into great waterfalls pouring down my face with my stupid smile having no signs of ever leaving.

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think?! Like I said i really liked this chapter for some reason. Sorry about the business side of things but I promise I will try t cut those things out as much as I can! I just want to remind you guys that Miley IS in LA for a business/personal reason so work related discussions will be included once in a while. That long scene was just to clear some things out so I probably won't mention work that lengthy anymore :)**

**Okayy so please review and let me know what you think? I would really appreciate it! I plan on finishing this story before going back to college in the fall so be prepared for a lot of updates! Okay, I will leave now! Love you guyss :***

**xoxo**

**Smileymee16**


End file.
